Cita forzada
by Antoshka
Summary: Tony se negaba una y otra vez a Victor Doom, creyendo firmemente en que él no había cambiado y solo era otra de sus facetas; no obstante, luego de tanta insistencia y acoso de parte de él, acabó por tener una cita forzada, descubriendo las intenciones que tenía el líder latveriano. / Victor Von Doom x Tony Stark


Se sentía como si estuviera atado a la silla con sogas, su buen humor se había esfumado y solo quedaba una expresión de irritación en su rostro que no se tomó la molestia de ocultar. Aquel hombre le arruinó todas las salidas que hizo con varias mujeres, ¿para qué? Para acabar teniendo una cita justamente con él, con Victor.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación Anthony. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí. —dijo el líder de Latveria mientras tenía sentado en el otro extremo de la larga mesa del salón a Iron Man, que solo pudo responder con un bufido molesto. —Oh vamos Tony, esto no tiene que ser molesto, todo lo contrario, tiene que ser divertido. —sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes se veían tan relucientes sin tener aquella mascara encima—Además te reitero que he cambiado, ya no soy ese Doctor Doom que has conocido en su momento, ya no.

—Claro, claro y yo soy Thanos. —Tony frunció el ceño notoriamente mientras esa voz sarcástica salía de su garganta—Ni, aunque te arrodillases ante mí, te creería, sé que planeas algo Victor, no sé qué es, pero lo averiguaré.

—Pues sí. —bajó la mirada hacia su comida, una carne perfectamente cocida junto a una variedad de vegetales de muchos colores—Planeo que esta sea la velada más inolvidable de tu vida. Después de todo…—sus ojos se dirigieron a los suyos—Es lo que mereces ¿no crees? —y acto seguido se llevó un trozo de esa carne a su boca.

Iron Man se tensó. —¿A qué te refieres? —algo en su interior le revolvió el estómago, Doom sabía algo que él en algún momento dejó escapar y ya tenía un pequeño indicio de que podría ser, aquello que lo estuvo atormentando por un largo tiempo.

Una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios rodeando un vegetal en su tenedor lentamente, mientras su puño sostenía su mejilla izquierda—Sé lo mucho que estas sufriendo con Rogers en este instante, se te nota en la mirada, algo te oculta Steve que te está incomodando, te sientes traicionado porque entre ustedes había algo que se llamaba "sin secretos", típico en los matrimonios. Pone en juego tu confianza en él y eso te duele, y mucho…eso me apena bastante. —con aquel pequeño discurso logró dejar sin palabras a Tony, pues había acertado en todo, durante bastante tiempo el Capitán América le había estado ocultando algo a él, no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, quería saber, le ansiaba saber, pero no obtenía respuesta y la sola idea de saber de qué él le ocultaba cosas, pues…le dolía en el alma.

Un suspiro pesado salió de Tony y lo miró a los ojos—¿Qué es lo que buscas Victor? —preguntó apretando un poco su puño, ahora no podía ocultar nada, pues se sentía desnudo ante la mirada de aquel dictador latveriano que taladraba en su alma y por consiguiente, en sus más oscuros secretos.

—Quiero hacerte olvidar a Steve, Tony. —dijo con decisión, levantándose lentamente de su asiento y acercándose a pasos calmados hacia él, tomando su mentón de forma grácil. Típico en él —Quiero hacerte sentir cosas que con él jamás has sentido, cosas como la felicidad, el cariño…el verdadero amor.

Sus pupilas se abrieron un poco ante la declaración del castaño y enseguida retiró su mano de un golpe—Estas demente, ¿piensas que con palabras bonitas podrías comprarme? Eres…eres… ¡sabes lo que eres! —exclamó molesto a Victor sin poder encontrar otro adjetivo para él—Me largo de aquí. —acto seguido se levantó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, aunque Doom se mantenía sereno, como si sintiera aun que tenía en sus garras a Tony Stark, y sí que lo tenía.

—Entonces, ¿Qué harás? ¿Quedarte en tu casa bebiendo hasta hartar y esperar a Steve para tener otra discusión del porque se ha mantenido otra vez tanto tiempo lejos de casa? —Tony se detuvo en seco—Estas solo ahora Tony y lo sabes, aunque te cuesta admitirlo, y sientes que no tienes a nadie…pero estas equivocado. Me tienes a mi—se aproximó hacia él hasta quedar a milímetros de sus espaldas, tomando suavemente su barbilla—Podemos crear tantos sentimientos juntos Anthony, hacernos sentir bien el uno con el otro sin necesidad de tocarnos de forma carnal, lo que siento por ti es sincero, mucho más que lo que siente Steve Rogers hacia a ti. Tony, te amo. —dicho esto, volteó su rostro un poco quedando totalmente cara a cara, con sus labios muy cerca del otro. —Quiero que seas mío, así como yo seré tuyo…jamás te ocultaré cosas, créeme.

Stark no pudo responder, se hallaba en silencio observando sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de mentira, pero se encontraba totalmente limpio, aunque cuando quiso hablar, sintió ese frío beso proveniente de Victor que, tras titubear bastante, acabo por corresponder con lentitud y hasta casi con torpeza como si fuera totalmente nuevo en estas cosas. Se sentía tan diferente a los besos de Steve, pero a estas alturas, ya no podía reconocer las diferencias…ya no reconocía a Rogers, ni a si mismo.

Tal vez era momento de dejar todo atrás, y entregarse a él por fin.


End file.
